Home automation systems, which have become increasingly popular, may be used by homeowners to integrate and control multiple electrical loads and/or electronic devices in the homeowners' houses. For example, a homeowner may connect appliances, lights, window treatments, thermostats, cable or satellite boxes, security systems, telecommunication systems, and other devices to each other via a wireless network. The homeowner may control these devices using a controller or user interface provided via a smart phone, a tablet, a computer, or other computing device directly connected to the network or remotely connected via the Internet. These devices may communicate with each other and the controller to improve their efficiency, their convenience, and/or their usability.
In some instances, a user may desire to control electrical loads and/or electronic devices using a device other than a smart phone, a tablet, and a computer. For example, the user may consider a smart phone, a tablet, and a computer too bulky for controlling electrical loads and/or electronic devices. Further, the user may consider a smart phone, a tablet, a computer too inconvenient, for example, due to the user having to locate the smart phone, tablet, computer for controlling with the electrical loads and/or electronic devices.